


100 words of Scortrapta

by HaroThar



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroThar/pseuds/HaroThar
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on Scorpia and Entrapta
Relationships: Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. 100 words of stuff in Entrapta's hair

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a drabble is surprisingly hard! I need more Scortrapta in this world and by god and by golly I'm gonna be the one to make it then.

“You have something in your hair, umm… Do you want me to get it out?”

Entrapta lifted her face shield inquisitively, looking first at one pigtail, then the other, the waves of hair sliding past her face with parting ripples as she searched for the alleged “something.”

“What is it? Where?”

Scorpia pointed a claw at her own head, where the base of a pigtail would be. Entrapta reached up a gloved hand, searching, and Scorpia bit her lip as she closed the space between them and delicately lifted a claw.

“Here,” she said, gently dislodging the shrapnel, “got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!


	2. 100 words of festival food

“Scorpia come look!” Entrapta beckoned, crowded up against the front of a vendor’s stall. Scorpia approached, face splitting into a grin when she saw what had her lover so excited.

“Those look delicious!” Scorpia praised, perusing the array of dango skewers. “They’re all so colorful, too.”

Entrapta lifted two skewers, five colorful mochiko balls on each, and extended one to Scorpia. Scorpia took it delicately in her claw and tossed a couple coins to the vendor. Entrapta gasped as she surveyed the rest of the aisle, filled with similarly tiny street food.

“Oh that’s it; I now officially _love_ festivals!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!


	3. 100 words of a sleepy baby

“Can we keep her?” Entrapta asked, eyes wide and shining as she stared down at the bundle of fur sleeping in a pile of leaves.

Scorpia was trying very hard to keep her tears to a minimum, because she was pretty sure outright bawling would wake the precious creature. She nodded with a tiny whimper, not trusting herself to speak, claws pressed over her chest like her heart was going to burst.

Entrapta slid her hair underneath and lifted the sleeping kitten, Scorpia letting out a small sob as it stretched a leg and mewed. It was just _so cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome


	4. 100 words of lost in a crowd

Scorpia surveyed the area around her. She was quite tall, standing a good head above everyone else, so theoretically it should’ve been easy for her to simply turn in a circle and locate two purple pigtails in the crowd. And yet, Entrapta was nowhere to be seen. This called for desperate measures.

Entrapta hopped up on her pigtails, gaining vantage over the crowd, and from this angle it should’ve been easy to see an eight foot goddess poking up above the faces, but still she couldn’t find her. Drat! This called for desperate measures. 

“I found a robot!”

“Free hugs!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/concrit always welcome!


	5. 100 words of lying to herself

Scorpia sat on the floor of her room, despite the fact that her low-lying bed was right nearby. The Horde’s less than ideal lighting system flickered, but she paid it no more mind than she ever had. Her cheek and arms rested against Emily’s hull, legs crossed between them.

“She was just scared,” Scorpia insisted quietly, “Catra wasn’t thinking, she was just acting off adrenaline. Once she’s calmed down, it’ll be fine.”

Her large body shivered minutely. “If I told Hordak, we’d get Entrapta back, but he’d kill Catra. No, we’ll wait. Catra’ll come around and we’ll go get her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!


	6. 100 words of being sick

“Oh, are you sick?” Scorpia asked worriedly, resting one heavy claw lightly on Entrapta’s shoulder.

Entrapta groaned, her normally bouncy pigtails slithering lethargically with a greasy sheen to them. “I think I may, in your words, need to be tenderly nursed back to health,” she lamented.

“Yeah you’re looking pretty green around the gills there,” Scorpia mentioned as she lifted her up. “Okay now just focus on me. We’ll get you piled high with blankets and get some tea into you in no time. Do you want soup? Tiny soup?”

Entrapta nodded with a small whine. “You’re the best, Scorpia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!


	7. 100 words of scientific expedition

Entrapta LOVED scientific expeditions! Admittedly, part of that had to do with her finally letting her (forgettably) mortal body out of her lab and into the open air and sunshine, but they were just so FUN! New discoveries, exploration, and, if she was lucky, a new piece of First One’s tech. What could be better!?

Well, a scientific expedition that was also a picnic could be! Scorpia had packed along a picnic basket and was animatedly chatting next to Entrapta’s side as she bent over her metal detector and led Scorpia this way and that. And she’d packed tiny foods!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!


	8. 100 words of pool and friendship

“Have at thee, scoundrel!” Sea Hawk shouted from his perch. Scorpia and Entrapta had invited their besties over for pool shenanigans, and Sea Hawk had wasted no time initiating a game of chicken fight.

“You’ll never win, AHAHAHAH!” Entrapta crowed from her position on top of Hordak, who was easily the least interested in the game but playing along for Entrapta’s sake.

“Get ‘em Sea Hawk!” Scorpia cheered as Entrapta’s hair locked with his fists, magic versus muscle. 

Ultimately the two were no match for Scorpia and Sea Hawk. Scorpia cheered as Entrapta tumbled into the water with a squawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always appreciated!


	9. 100 words of dalmatians-style meet cute

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Scorpia said, lifting her big ol’ pittie _away_ from the petite woman and her great pyrenees. The white dog had grass stains all up her hocks and wasn’t the least bit bothered by Patchy jumping on her.

“Really, she’s usually much more well behaved than that. Patchy, down!”

“It’s no bother! Emily gets excited when she meets new friends, too,” the woman said. She extended her hand. “I’m Entrapta!”

“Scorpia,” she returned, shaking it, “Really though, I’m so sorry. Let me buy you an ice cream?” Scorpia offered, gesturing at the nearby food stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/concrit always welcome!


	10. 100 words of 'are they really your friends if they won't help you dramatically enter your girlfriend's balcony?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update yesterday so double whammy today!

Entrapta was in position, Bow beside her. Perfuma and Frosta signalled them from their place atop Bright Moon’s roof, Frosta’s ice making the reflection. Glimmer and Adora soon signalled them after, Glimmer’s light sparkling twice. Down below, in the Bright Moon moat, Sea Hawk and Mermista let out a caw. Entrapta nodded to Bow.

He shot his arrow and Entrapta hoisted herself along it, Scorpia’s balcony doorway opening moments after the resounding thunk. Pink rose petals descended, and the balcony lit up with soft, glowing sparkles, and Entrapta heard Sea Hawk start singing.

“Entrapta, what..?”

“Hey, Scorpia.” Entrapta smiled softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra was on "keep Scorpia busy" duty
> 
> Comments/concrit always welcome!


	11. 100 words of 'I saw it and thought of you'

Entrapta gave a whistling gasp as she pressed both her hands and face to the storefront’s glass. 

“Oh Scorpia would LOVE that!” she squealed. “Emily! We have to get that for her!”

An affirmative sequence of beeps confirmed that Entrapta was on the right track, and she zealously made her purchase with a pleased, startled-looking shopkeeper. 

Back home, Entrapta popped out of the vent with her hands behind her back, demanding Scorpia close her eyes.

“Okay, now open them!” Entrapta ordered, and Scorpia gasped delightedly at what she saw.

“Oh a kitty!” she exclaimed, lifting the arigumi. “That’s so cute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!


	12. 100 words of the dog instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me thinking about going grocery shopping: :(  
> Me thinking about going grocery shopping with my beloved: :)

“Do you wanna go grocery shopping with me?” Scorpia asked, tucking her pencil behind her ear and shoving the list in her jean shorts’ back pocket. 

“Uhhh, sure!” Entrapta said, saving her game file and shutting her laptop closed. She hopped off her ergonomic chair, which didn’t really work the way it was supposed to because she was gay and also autistic and therefore didn’t sit in chairs right, ever, and hooked an arm around Scorpia’s prosthetic. “I get to choose the snack foods!”

“ _Some_ snack foods,” Scorpia protested fondly, kissing her on the head, “I need snack stuff too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always appreciated!


	13. 100 words of overdramatics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post again yesterday orz but in my defense Sundays are medication days

“Entrapta, sweetie, I’m busy,” Scorpia protested, gently detaching the purple tresses from her person and scooping Entrapta up to move her off her work stuff.

Entratpa gasped. “Scorpia is cruel?” Entrapta asked theatrically, “Scorpia has no love for wife? Scorpia has forsaken??”

Scorpia giggled, narrowly dodging Entrapta’s pigtail as it shot up, shaped to look like a finger lofted in the air.

“Jail! Jail for Scorpia for ten THOUSAND years!!!”

“You’re goofy,” Scorpia said around her laughter, setting Entrapta down and kissing her on the forehead. Entrapta crossed her legs and twirled her pigtails into a heart shape.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Concrit always welcome!


End file.
